Dead Eyes
by Grenata
Summary: A pesar de lo mucho que ha aprendido en los últimos meses, Genos todavía no consigue descifrar el secreto que se oculta detrás de la fuerza de Saitama. A través de sus investigaciones, concluye que para entender el increíble poder de su maestro, antes necesitará comprender los motivos que le llevaron a convertirse en superhéroe y, como resultado, en el hombre más fuerte del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos y bienvenidos. Antes de que se inicien en la lectura me siento con la obligación moral de informarles que esta historia no tendrá ninguna clase de contenido romántico. No es que no me interese el GenoxSai, todo lo contrario, pienso que ambos son el uno para el otro, de eso no hay duda. Sin embargo, la idea detrás de este fic se enfoca en otros aspectos, y agregar un romance no sólo sería innecesario, sino incluso una distracción. Aun así, y a pesar de ello, espero que le den una oportunidad y, sobre todo, que lo disfruten._

 _Disclaimer: One Punch Man no me pertenece_

1

Saitama se paró frente al espejo, pero no pudo verse en él. Acababa de salir de la ducha y el cristal se había empañado con vapor, haciendo de su reflejo una mancha borrosa. Antes de que se disipara la humedad, dibujó con la punta del dedo en la superficie una figura ovalada, luego, dos formas con aspecto de ojos y, por último, una línea recta a modo de boca.

Es un autorretrato, pensó, medio en broma, medio en serio.

En seguida, y sin saber exactamente por qué, se le ocurrió que sería gracioso agregar algo de pelo. Dibujó, entonces, unos mechones desordenados que asimilaran la abundante cabellera negra que alguna vez había tenido antes de quedar calvo. Si bien no era del tipo de persona que se preocupaba demasiado por su apariencia, a veces, en verdad extrañaba tener pelo, incluso si ello implicaba incurrir en ciertos gastos, como verse en la necesidad de comprar champú o pagar por un corte en la peluquería cada cierto tiempo.

Tras terminar el dibujo, quedó bastante satisfecho con el resultado.

El parecido es impresionante, se dijo a sí mismo, otra vez, medio en broma, medio en serio, recordando aquellos días cuando solía ser más joven y menos calvo.

Con un suspiro, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, acariciándola con cuidado. Era cierto que extrañaba su aspecto de antes, pero si había algo que definitivamente no iba a echar de menos, ni por todo el cabello del mundo, era su vida antes de querer convertirse en héroe, cuando solía ser un fracasado bueno-para-nada, en busca de trabajo y sin dinero para pagar el alquiler.

Siguió observando el dibujo, el cual ya empezaba a evaporarse. Pequeñas gotas resbalaban por la superficie del cristal, desfigurando el retrato y dándole un aspecto miserable.

Aunque al principio le causó gracia hacer una caricatura de sí mismo, por alguna razón, ya no estaba tan seguro de si seguía siendo chistoso. Siempre que pensaba en su antiguo yo, algo desconocido e inquietante se agitaba en lo profundo de sus entrañas. No sabría decir qué. Era una sensación difusa, indefinida, semejante a aquella mancha borrosa que era su reflejo.

Intranquilo, deshizo el dibujo, quitando lo que quedaba de humedad con la palma de la mano.

Así está mejor.

Ahora podía verse claramente en el espejo. Aunque tampoco era como si hubiese mucho que mirar. Su rostro inexpresivo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. En realidad, no tenía motivos, para sentir ninguna emoción en particular. Ni feliz, ni triste ni molesto, sólo su usual estado de apatía. Con esa extraña mirada suya en sus ojos, una mirada vacía y distante.

A veces se preguntaba para qué molestarse en salir de la cama, si la única cosa que solía darle algo de satisfacción o, incluso, sentido a su vida, se había perdido irremediablemente.

Observó su puño, levantándolo frente a él. Sólo bastaba un golpe y eso era todo. No más batallas épicas ni luchas de vida o muerte, ni siquiera una pelea desafiante como las que solía tener en sus años de entrenamiento. Jamás hubiera imaginado que convertirse en alguien tan poderoso iba a ser tan aburrido. Al menos, en los animes, no importaba que tan fuerte se volviera el protagonista, al final siempre habría alguien más poderoso a quien enfrentarse y, por lo tanto, un propósito por el cual luchar. Él, sin embargo, no tenía ninguno de los dos.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Su cabeza resplandecía como una farola al reflejarse en ella la luz de la ampolleta.

Ahora que lo pensaba, perder el cabello quizás era una manera simbólica del universo de decirle que había perdido una parte importante de su ser, al traspasar los límites de lo que era humanamente posible. Después de todo, había algo de antinatural en quedar calvo sin explicación alguna. No por nada a las personas les crecía cabello en la cabeza; era una parte esencial del ser humano.

No, ¿qué estaba diciendo? Eso no tenía sentido. Las personas a las que se les cae el cabello, sea por el motivo que sea, siguen siendo personas, incluyéndolo a él.

En ese momento, tres golpes del otro lado de la puerta lo sacaron de sus absurdas reflexiones.

― ¿Está todo bien, Sensei? ¿Necesita que le lleve otra toalla?

Genos. Lo había olvidado. Se suponía que iban a salir juntos a comprar algunos víveres, después de que él terminara de ducharse. Al parecer, se había tardado demasiado; mientras él perdía el tiempo dibujándose a sí mismo y mirándose al espejo, su compañero se había dedicado a esperarle pacientemente, como el abnegado pupilo que era.

―Sí, en seguida salgo.

Saitama se quitó la toalla, que hasta ese momento había tenido atada a la cintura, y empezó a secarse con ella. Ciertamente, su vida se había vuelto un poco más interesante desde que Genos vivía con él ¿Cuánto hacía de eso? ¿Casi diez meses? Jamás pensó que podría tolerar la compañía de alguien por tanto tiempo, considerando lo acostumbrado que estaba a vivir solo.

Antes de dejar el baño, se miró al espejo una última vez, preguntándose si volverá, algún día, a crecerle cabello en la cabeza, y más importante aún, si volverá a experimentar alguna clase de satisfacción en su vida. Luego recordó que era viernes y se sintió mejor; los viernes siempre había buenas ofertas en el supermercado.

* * *

 _Bien, sé lo que están pensado, ¿por qué tan corto el capítulo? La verdad es que me es más fácil escribir y avanzar de esta manera, sin extenderme demasiado. El resto de los capítulos tendrá un formato similar y la historia en sí tampoco será muy larga. Sí, lo sé ¿qué clase de fic puede llegar a ser interesante sin tener romance, sexo ni longitud? xD_

 _Por cierto, ¿alguien más cree que a este fandom le hace falta un foro? Quizás seamos una comunidad pequeña todavía, pero pienso que sería bueno intentarlo._


	2. Chapter 2

_He aquí el segundo capítulo. En realidad, era más largo, pero preferí dividirlo en dos, para mantener un formato corto. La segunda parte es lo que será el tercer capítulo, el cual publicaré en una semana más. Cualquier consulta, sugerencia o corrección, no duden en hacérmela saber._

2

Era una agradable mañana a principios de otoño. La luz del mediodía entraba a raudales por el ventanal y el trinar de los gorriones alegraba el ambiente.

Afuera, en el balcón, _Genos_ tendía la ropa recién lavada y perfumada. Había usado un nuevo detergente en oferta, el cual dejaba la tela con un suave aroma a lavanda.

Tras colgar el último calcetín, volvió a entrar al apartamento. Miró a su alrededor en busca de más tareas pendientes, sin embargo, tanto la sala de estar, como el baño y la cocina se hallaban limpios y ordenados hasta el último rincón. Sin darse cuenta, había terminado con todos los quehaceres del hogar en tan solo una hora.

Desocupado, y sabiendo que aún era muy temprano como para ponerse a cocinar, decidió disponer de su tiempo para los estudios.

Sacó del armario sus libretas de apuntes, que ya sumaban una decena, una por cada mes transcurrido desde que era alumno de Saitama, y las dejó sobre la mesa del _kotatsu_. Tomó asiento y empezó a revisarlas, una por una, comenzando por la más antigua. Estaban enumeradas del uno al diez, de modo que podía leerlas en ese orden.

La mayoría de sus anotaciones eran acerca de su sensei, por quien sentía una vasta admiración y un profundo respeto. Desde el momento en que éste le permitió convertirse en su discípulo, _Genos_ se propuso aprender de él tanto como le fuera posible, anotando con lápiz y papel hasta el más mínimo detalle.

El contenido de los diez cuadernos podía resumirse como un estudio exhaustivo de la vida de Saitama, el cual incluía desde patrones de conducta y actividades diarias, hasta hábitos alimenticios y horarios de sueño. También llevaba un registro de las nuevas técnicas de combate que había adquirido durante sus sesiones de entrenamiento, así como de las valiosas enseñanzas con las que su maestro le impartía sabiduría. De éstas últimas tenía escritas un montón, gracias a las cuales había aprendido muchas cosas acerca de ser un héroe.

Tras acabar de leer su segundo cuaderno de apuntes, lo cerró y de inmediato continuó con el tercero. Avanzaba rápidamente, hoja tras hoja, como si buscara algo en específico.

En verdad se había vuelto mucho más fuerte desde que era aprendiz de Saitama, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Sin embargo, aún estaba muy lejos de alcanzar un nivel como el suyo. Ahora que volvía a leer sus apuntes, se daba cuenta de ello, de que a pesar del tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, todavía no lograba descifrar cuál era su secreto para hacerse más fuerte.

Levantó la vista y miró hacia la puerta de entrada del apartamento, preguntándose en cuanto rato más volvería su sensei.

Saitama no se hallaba en casa en ese instante. Salió sin decirle a dónde iba, y cuando Genos se ofreció a acompañarle, éste se lo negó. Dijo que quería ir solo. A veces hacía eso; ir solo a alguna parte. Al principio, cada vez que se marchaba, Genos solía seguirle a escondidas, pues pensaba que aquellos misteriosos paseos tenían algo que ver con alguna clase de entrenamiento secreto. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de convencerse de que lo único que hacía era salir a dar una vuelta por el vecindario, y solo entonces dejó de seguirlo.

Acabado de leer su tercer cuaderno, lo cerró y continuó con el cuarto. Sus ojos seguían la lectura a un ritmo vertiginoso, más rápido que cualquier humano promedio, escaneando cada página y analizando cada palabra en una fracción de segundo, en busca de alguna pista que hubiese pasado por alto y que le ayudase a resolver el misterio.

No. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Terminó de leer los seis cuadernos restantes y la verdad parecía ser una sola; cualquiera que fuese la clave para hacerse más poderoso, ésta no se hallaba en sus anotaciones ni en nada que hubiese aprendido hasta ahora.

Pero, entonces, ¿dónde?

Genos apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos frente a su rostro, mientras reflexionaba al respecto ¿Podría ser que la respuesta fuese más simple de lo que hubiera imaginado? Su maestro ya antes se lo había dicho, pero él se había negado a creerlo.

Cien flexiones, cien abdominales, cien sentadillas y correr diez kilómetros todos los días, durante tres años.

Acaso era posible que un régimen de entrenamiento convencional pudiera ser la fórmula que andaba buscando, o es que su maestro no confiaba lo suficiente en él, ni le creía merecedor, como para revelarle la verdad, y, en vez de eso, había decidió mentirle. Quizás, ni siquiera Saitama sabía cuál era el origen de sus poderes, y lo anterior solo era una excusa para explicar lo inexplicable.

Cualquiera que fuese la respuesta, tendría que dejarlo para más tarde, pues ahora que miraba el reloj en su celular, se daba cuenta de que ya era tiempo de preparar el almuerzo. Guardó sus libretas de regreso en el armario, y una vez en la cocina y con su delantal puesto, se puso manos a la obra.

Mientras rebanaba un enorme _daikon_ en rodajas perfectas, se detuvo por un minuto y miró hacía el ventanal. Afuera, la ropa que colgara anteriormente era mecida por la suave brisa de otoño. Hacía un lindo día, soleado y tranquilo. Quizás su maestro había pensado lo mismo y por eso decidiera salir a dar un paseo. En verdad le hubiese gustado acompañarlo. Últimamente deseaba estar con él en todo momento, no necesariamente para que le entrenara, sino porque nunca antes se había sentido tan cómodo al lado de otra persona.

―

 _Como se habrán dado cuenta, el estilo de este capítulo es muy similar al del primero, con un tono más que nada introspectivo. No sé si será la forma más emocionante de empezar una historia, pero espero que tampoco sea la más aburrida x3 Ante todo, ojalá que este capítulo haya conseguido captar su atención. Ya a partir del tercero las cosas serán diferentes, en el sentido de que habrá más diálogos, y quizás hasta se entienda mejor a dónde quiero llegar con todo esto._

 _Clairvore: me alegra que pienses así n_n Aunque esta historia no estará enfocada en un romance, sí será bastante íntima, al menos en cierto sentido, ya que lo que deseo es profundizar en la relación entre estos dos. Más que nada me concentraré en el pasado de Saitama y en la fascinación que siente Genos por conocer un poco más de la persona que tanto admira._

 _En verdad, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :-D Se me ocurrió que dibujarse en el espejo era algo que Saitama haría. Además, fue una excelente forma de guiarme a través de los pensamientos del personaje sin perderme en el camino. Por otro lado, mirarse en un espejo es una manera de mirarse a uno mismo, ya sea en el exterior como en el interior._

Gracias por tu apoyo, en verdad lo aprecio. Ojalá se sumaran más a esta iniciativa de crear un foro, más que nada para acercarnos como comunidad, aunque sea pequeña.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Dije una semana? Quise decir dos.

3

Una mañana cualquiera, como de costumbre, Genos se dispuso hacer el aseo en el apartamento. Después que acabó de limpiar la cocina y, luego, el baño, se dirigió a la sala de estar. Saitama se hallaba ahí en ese momento. Sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en la colcha de su futón, leía uno de sus mangas favoritos. Aún llevaba el piyama puesto.

Mientras hacía la limpieza, Genos decidió que el estante donde descansaba la colección de historietas de Saitama necesitaba una buena sacudida.

—Espero que no le importe que los limpie ―sin aguardar por una respuesta, sacó varios mangas de una de las repisas y, con un paño, empezó a quitarles el polvo.

— ¿Qué tal si, en vez de limpiarlos, lees uno? Ese de allí es bastante bueno —le señaló Saitama, apuntando con el dedo gordo del pie uno de los tomos—. Verte trabajar tanto hace que me sienta culpable. Te has ganado un descanso.

Genos quiso protestar, pero éste se lo impidió, pues sabía lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser.

―No quiero oír tus excusas. Necesitas descansar. Ya has hecho más que suficiente.

Sin atreverse a contradecir a su maestro, el muchacho hizo lo que se le pedía y sacó de la repisa el tomo sugerido por éste.

— _¿Dangan Tenshi Fan Club?_ ―leyó el título con voz interrogante mientras observaba la ilustración de portada; una chica con uniforme y armadura posando gallardamente.

―Se trata de una estudiante de instituto elegida para defender la tierra de monstruos y demonios ―explicó Saitama, levantando la vista de su libro―. Para pelear usa una armadura de combate equipada con un cañón mágico. De cierta forma, me recuerda a ti; con todo ese armamento a cuestas, parece una pequeña máquina de batalla. Es muy divertido y la acción es increíble.

―Oh, ya veo ―contestó, arrodillándose cerca suyo―. Si sensei dice que es bueno, entonces, de seguro debe ser así.

Antes de empezar a leer, lo primero que hizo fue echarle una hojeada rápida a las páginas. Al hacerlo, algo resbaló del interior y fue a parar al piso. Lucía como un papel en blanco. Genos se inclinó a recogerlo, y al darle la vuelta, descubrió que se trataba de una fotografía. Había un hombre en ella, vestido de traje y corbata, con cabello negro y mirada ausente.

Era la clase de instantánea que uno se sacaría para poner en un currículo, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Aparte de eso, la imagen no le causó ninguna impresión en particular, excepto, tal vez, por aquella mirada de ojos penetrantes y vacíos. No conocía a quien estaba en la foto, pero tuvo una extraña sensación acerca de él.

¿Qué estaría haciendo un objeto como ese entre las pertenencias de su maestro? Estaba a punto de preguntárselo cuando éste se le adelantó.

―Esa foto —escuchó que le decía—, había olvidado que la tenía allí. Era mi marca-página. Si quieres puedes usarla tú también.

El héroe clase S miró a su maestro y luego a la fotografía. Al principio, no entendió qué había querido decir con todo eso ¿Marca-página? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Pero no tardó en descubrirlo y fue entonces cuando aquel rostro le resultó vagamente familiar. El hombre de la fotografía y su sensei eran la misma persona.

―¿¡No me diga que el de la foto es usted!?

Saitama casi se cayó de espaldas al escucharle reaccionar de esa manera.

― ¡Pues claro que soy yo! ¿De quién más iba a tratarse?

―Con todo respeto, sensei, no se parece en nada a sí mismo.

― ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? Vamos, que no es gracioso. Quizás sea calvo y unos años mayor, pero sigue siendo mi cara la que vez ahí.

De rodillas frente a Saitama, Genos levantó la fotografía a la misma altura con respecto al rostro de éste. Con sus ojos cibernéticos, escaneó y midió las facciones del héroe clase B y las comparó con las de la imagen, todo esto a la velocidad de un parpadeo. Según sus sensores, ambas coincidían, pero, por alguna razón, para él continuaba habiendo una extraña incongruencia.

No era el cabello ni la forma de la cara, sino la expresión en su rostro al momento de ser fotografiado, y más específicamente, la de su mirada. Había algo en ella que resultaba, no solo inquietante, sino impropio de su maestro, como si no perteneciera a su forma de ser. Con el entrecejo fruncido de esa manera, acaso era disgusto lo que transmitían sus ojos.

― ¿Por qué aparece vestido de traje y corbata? ―preguntó, al cabo de un rato, entregándole la imagen. Saitama la sujetó por una de las esquinas― ¿Era para algo en particular?

―Sí. Me la tomé para incluirla en mi currículo, cuando andaba en busca de trabajo. De eso hace ya bastante tiempo. Ni siquiera recuerdo porqué decidí conservarla.

Genos asintió, sorprendido de que alguien tan extraordinario como su maestro, se viera en la necesidad de hacer algo tan mundano como conseguir empleo.

―No luce muy contento que digamos ―dijo, refiriéndose una vez más a la fotografía. Su inesperada observación tomó a Saitama por sorpresa ¿A qué venía un comentario como ese?

―Bueno, supongo que no. Buscar trabajo en algo que ni siquiera te gusta no es nada agradable, sabías ―Volvió a mirar su rostro en el brillante papel fotográfico, y sin quitarle la vista de encima, añadió: —A decir verdad, no estaba para nada satisfecho con mi vida en ese entonces. Y lo que es peor, había llegado a un punto en el que ya nada me importaba.

Sus últimas palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire y un incómodo silencio envolvió la habitación. A Genos le hubiese gustado preguntar a qué se refería, pero no se atrevió a interrumpirle. Aún con la mirada puesta en el papel, Saitama parecía concentrado en algo más.

Finalmente, como si hubiese despertado de un trance, el hombre más fuerte del mundo dejó escapar un suspiro antes de retomar la conversación.

―En fin, no vale la pena lamentarse por el pasado. Quizás debí deshacerme de esto mucho antes.

Sujetó la instantánea por el borde superior, con la punta de los dedos, pues se disponía a romperla por la mitad. Su estudiante, al darse cuenta de ello, no pudo permitírselo.

― ¡Saitama-sensei! —Las palabras salieron solas de su boca. Esto consiguió llamar la atención del otro y detenerle a tiempo.

― ¿Humh? ¿Sucede algo?

El androide lo miró boquiabierto, sin saber exactamente qué decir a continuación.

―N-no es nada. Tan solo quería… ―balbuceo, en un torpe intento por explicarse. Apenado, se aclaró la garganta al tiempo que recuperaba la compostura, adoptando una actitud aún más rígida que antes. Ya que no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, agachó la cabeza y clavó la vista en ambos puños, los cuales mantenía apretados contra sus rodillas—. Si no le molesta, me gustaría conservarla.

― ¿A-ah sí? ―La petición de su pupilo le resultó algo vergonzosa, aunque, viniendo de él, no debía sorprenderse demasiado. Al final, acabó encogiéndose de hombros―. Bien, no veo porqué no. Aquí tienes. Acaso también piensas usarla como marca-página.

―No exactamente ―Del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó su billetera, y de uno de los compartimientos, extrajo una lámina de papel del tamaño de una tarjeta de crédito. Luego se la entregó a Saitama, quien tan pronto le echó un vistazo no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

― ¡No lo puedo creer! ―sonrió, mientras la sujetaba― ¿¡Ese eres tú!? ¿Qué edad tenías? Tu cara luce igual de sería que siempre.

Se trataba también de una foto. En ella había un muchacho rubio, con uniforme de secundaria.

―Quince años. Es la única copia que tengo de mí mismo antes de cambiar mi cuerpo por uno completamente biónico. No tiene que devolvérmela. Se la doy a cambio de la suya.

Una vez más, Genos hacía peticiones vergonzosas ¿Para qué querría una foto suya de todos modos y, a su vez, por qué querría que tuviese una de él cuando solía ser estudiante? Saitama intentó no darle mucha importancia al asunto, y aceptó el trato, viendo lo feliz que parecía hacer a su discípulo.

Esa tarde, almorzaron juntos, mientras veían las noticias, en espera de que transmitiesen alguna amenaza de alto nivel. Estaba aburrido y necesitaba algo de acción para cambiar la rutina.

―

Nota 1: La fotografía en cuestión es similar a la imagen de portada que he utilizado para esta historia, cuando Saitama solía ser un tipo común y corriente, y realmente sexy.

Nota 2: _Dangan Tenshi Fan Club_ es un manga que existe en la realidad, y es otro trabajo hecho en conjunto entre el mismísimo ONE y Yuusuke Murata.

Para Frank: No sé por qué pensé que inclinar su nombre sería buena idea, pero ya no lo volveré a hacer. Es que, ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera es necesario. Disculpa mi torpeza, aun así me alegra que te haya gustado un detalle como ese U.U Sobre tu pregunta, me refiero a un foro que se trate íntegramente de OPM, sin dejar afuera ningún tema ni a ninguna pareja. Al menos, ese sería mi ideal, si fuese yo quien decidiera crear el foro. Si es que alguien más llegase a crearlo, ojalá que sea de esta manera, y aunque no lo fuese, igual me gustaría participar.


End file.
